1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to digital television (DTV) that is able to receive signals from a three-dimensional (3D) pointing device, and more particularly, to DTV that is able to receive signals from a 3D pointing device, which can vary an execution speed according to the degree of motion of the 3D pointing device, in executing functions of DTV in response to the motion of the 3D pointing device, a method of executing the functions of DTV by employing the 3D pointing device, and a method of adjusting the audio properties of DTV by employing the 3D pointing device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, active research has been done on a 3D pointing device or a 3D remote controller employing a gyro sensor or an accelerometer. However, despite that electronic devices, being controlled by the 3D pointing device, are quite numerous, development on applications regarding the electronic devices is insufficient.
In recent years, DTV has become providing a variety of functions such as reception of analog or digital broadcasting, reception of electronic program guide (EPG), bi-directional communication, and Internet access. DTV also has become responsible for the functions of a server in home network environment or ubiquitous environment.
As DTV has been able to perform a lot of the functions, items that should be controlled by a user have increased and become complicated. Thus, there is a problem that a remote controller of an existing infrared communication method cannot control the complicated functions efficiently.
To solve the problem, the remote controller of an existing infrared communication method can be replaced with the 3D pointing device. However, research on how DTV can be controlled efficiently using the 3D pointing device has not been done sufficiently. In particular, there is an urgent need for development where the device characteristics of the 3D pointing device, being able to sense 3D motion, can be efficiently employed in DTV.